


He Didn't Say a Word

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, romantic, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: In the universe we all know and love, the Doctor said no when a certain thief asked to travel with him.  But in an alternate universe, somewhere, he made a different choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what this is, but I keep crying whenever I read it. I don't know why it makes me so emotional.

"Take me with you, Alien Boy." She says. "Show me the stars."  
And he does. And they run, laughing, with her hands still cuffed behind her back and nearly a dozen police officers screaming for them to stop. And when they're in the TARDIS, after, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy, with the sands of a dead planet coating her eyelashes... well, if he happens to notice her eyes wandering, he doesn't say a word.

A few months later, they follow a distress call to the fifty-ninth moon of a backwater planet. The sunset is beautiful, but the explosion behind them- her own work- is even better. And as the princess turns her hopeful eyes on her rescuer, his companion leans in closer and whispers, "He's mine."  
And if he hears her whispered words, he doesn't say a thing. And if she sees his smile grow bigger, just for an instant, she doesn't either. Her hug might last for a few seconds longer than usual and her eyes might be just that much brighter, but neither of them says a word.  
They don't have to.

It isn't long after that when they find themselves back on Earth. It's the middle of the night in New York City, but they don't care. And as they stand in the watery rays of the streetlight, cold rain splashing their skin, their lips meet. This time, it's the Empire State Building as their backdrop, but their focus is on eachother. Her hands slide up into his dripping hair, and as they break apart he breathes her name. This time, they do speak.  
"I love you." She tells him. "I know I shouldn't, I remember what you told me, but I can't help it. I can't just stop. I need you."  
He watches her for a long time, and her heart plummets. But then he steps forward, closing the gap once more, and wraps his arms around her. He doesn't say it, but she doesn't care. He is there and that is all that matters. And as they kiss again in the pouring rain, she knows that he feels it too.

 

She is crying when she steps out of that old, new, impossible, blue box. It has only been moments for the officers who move forward to arrest her, but for her it has been years. She collapses against the door, one hand reaching up for the handle. His last words to her ring through her head as the wheezing, groaning noise fills the air and her new home fades away beneath her fingers. _"I'm sorry. I can't hurt anyone else, not the way I hurt them. I lo-"_  
"Come back." She whispers. "I love you. Come back."  
The officers are only a few feet away when she stands back up, pulling a gun from the inside of her boot. And as they freeze, watching her with a newfound wariness that makes her bare her teeth in satisfaction.  
"Just try it."  
And if a certain brown-haired Timelord is watching the scene from behind the police cars, eyes dark with sorrow as he remembers the adventures they had together... He doesn't say a word.


End file.
